Ahoy, Mateys!
" " was the eighth episode of the second season of Veronica Mars. Plot dream.]] Duncan has recurring dreams about Meg Manning. Despite having qualms about doing so, he opens the letter he found in her room ("Nobody Puts Baby In A Corner") and learns something that shocks him. Veronica helps her father investigate who is tormenting the Oliveres family whose son Marcos was killed in the bus crash. This leads to a discovery of the pirate radio show "Ahoy, Mateys!", hosted by none other than Butters. Weevil and the PCHers decide to play Russian Roulette with one of Logan's limbs to see if he killed Felix Toombs. Arc significance *Duncan agonizes about reading Meg's letter, but finally does. *Veronica tries to help Logan by getting more information about Dr. Tom Griffith. She goes to see Danny Boyd, who had a bar fight wound treated by Dr. Griffith, and finds that he's a friend of the Fighting Fitzpatricks. Liam Fitzpatrick spots Veronica, and she almost gets hurt before Logan arrives and threatens him with a gun. This marks one of the many times that Logan saves Veronica from danger. *Thumper, one of the PCHers, tells Weevil that the last people on the bridge with Felix Toombs alive were Hector and Bootsy. * Two PCHers grab Logan and put a gun to his hand to get him to confess to Felix's murder. He says that he doesn't know anything. After they dump him off, he finds out that Weevil is behind the attack and threatens him. Cast Main Cast : Kristen Bell as Veronica Mars : Percy Daggs III as Wallace Fennel : Teddy Dunn as Duncan Kane : Jason Dohring as Logan Echolls : Francis Capra as Eli "Weevil" Navarro : Ryan Hansen as Dick Casablancas : Kyle Gallner as Cassidy "Beaver" Casablancas : Tessa Thompson as Jackie Cook : Enrico Colantoni as Keith Mars Guest Stars * Alona Tal as Meg Manning * Tina Majorino as Cindy "Mac" Mackenzie * James Molina as Eduardo "Thumper" Orozco * David Barrera as Carlos Oliveres * Tayler Sheridan as Danny Boyd * Rod Rowland as Liam Fitzpatrick * John Bennett Perry as Alan Moorehead * Bradford Anderson as Ryan * Annie Campbell as Molly Fitzpatrick Music * "Jailbreak" - Thin Lizzy * "Dakota" - Stereophonics * "No More Guitars" - Secondhand Ska Kings * "God Is in the Radio" - Queens of the Stone Age * "Ocean City Girl" - Ivy Quotes and trivia :Veronica: I'm glad we caught you at home. Would you mind if we used your phone? We're both in a bit of a hurry. :Mac: Right! * This bit of dialogue is lifted from the song "Sweet Transvestite" from The Rocky Horror Picture Show. :Veronica: Did Duncan go to bed? :Logan: Yes. And he wanted me to tell you to give me your undivided attention. Pretend for a moment that your dog's life is at stake. :Logan: I've got 911 on the line. Does anyone know the address of this place? I have one of those ankle monitors on, does that help? OK. There's blood everywhere. :Veronica: and sobbing A GUN, Logan?! What the hell are you doing with a gun? :Marcos: Ahoy, Mateys! Five-forty on your AM dial. Listen, or walk my enormous plank. :Veronica: Oh, I get it. :Mac: It's not all crotch-grabbing scatological man-humor. There's a little something for everyone. :Veronica: Flatulent sound effects for me? :Mac: And bitter tirades for me! :Logan: If you could exonerate me sometime soon, that'd be great. I really don't want a bottom bunk in Fisty McRapesalot's cell. :Veronica: If you want a top, I'm sure it's negotiable. :Logan: Help me, Mars-wan Kenobi, you're my only hope. Trivia * The episode had an estimated audience size of 2.54 million US viewers on its first airing. *Despite being credited, Percy Daggs III (Wallace), Ryan Hansen (Dick), Kyle Gallner (Cassidy) and Tessa Thompson (Jackie Cook) do not appear in this episode. *Veronica's 'quip', "Sometimes a cigar store is just a cigar store," is a reference to a (likely apocryphal) quotation attributed to Sigmund Freud. *Logan's joking pleas, "Help me, Mars-wan Kenobi, you're my only hope," is a reference to the famous line from Leia Organa's message to Ben Kenobi in Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. *The return address on Meg's letter is "Chris Talley 5344 Fauntleroy Ave Seattle, WA 98144." The postmark is "Washington 2005". Goofs *When Veronica tells Logan he should move out of Neptune and the camera angle switches back to Logan, a mic is visible next to his right shoulder. * After Logan saves Veronica and they come to a stop in the car, she leans over to cry and is very clearly wearing a seat belt. The camera switches to Logan and then back to Veronica as she jumps out of the vehicle, without unbuckling her seat belt, though she would not have had time to unbuckle it. * When Veronica walks into Meg's hospital room, the blue sheet is pulled up to her chest. Then Veronica slides the food cart back and the sheet is folded way back to expose Meg's distended stomach. * When Weevil rips Kelly's shirt, you can see that he ripped all of the buttons off it and it was fully opened. When Kelly is again seen from the front, only a couple of buttons are missing and the bottom few remain buttoned. *When Duncan retrieved the letter from Meg's air vent in Nobody Puts Baby In A Corner, the back of the envelope appeared blank. When he first looks at it in this episode, it has "Private and Confidential this means you!" written prominently on it. When he opens it at the end of the episode, the back appears to be blank again. External links * MI.net's Roundtable Review. * Soulful Spike Society's Open Case. * Television Without Pity Recap. Category:Season 2 Episodes